The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S85.’ It is characterized by having white flower color and creeping growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2001 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘K8-1463’ having a white flower color and a creeping plant growth habit. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘0B-11A-1’ characterized by its apricot flower color and semi-creeping plant growth habit.
In 2001, ‘K8-1463’ and ‘0B-11A-1’ were crossed and 37 seeds were obtained. In fall 2001, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse and produced plant lines with erect and creeping growth habits and deep apricot, pale apricot and white flower colors. Line ‘K2-143’ was selected for its white flower color and creeping plant growth habit. In spring 2002, ‘K2-143’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings in Kakegawa and re-evaluated. The line was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S85’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2006.